Not Just Another New Year's Eve
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Based on the season one episode TOW the Monkey...the friends are dateless and midnight is approaching on New Years...can they realize the love they seek is within their grasp? a what if...R&R C&M and J
1. Ross and Rachel

Not Just Another New Years Eve…this new year's story is based on theepisode in season one where all the friends end up dateless and alone..TOW the Monkey..this is a what if the friends relaized they had to look no further than their group to find the love they all were searching for..

hey friends fans happy new years...just a wave to my girl rnr love, and Dr Kerry Weaver especially ..thanks for the support..

and also thanks to my Ross....he knows who he is.

Music was playing. People were laughing. Everyone was having a good time, except six people. What was supposed to be a memorable New Years with someone to kiss, was not. Fun Bobby was in mourning for his grandpa, David was packing for Minsk, the single mom that Joey brought was now making out with the other geek Max in the bedroom. Paolo had missed his flight from Rome, and Janice was just annoying Janice.

The only person who didn't seem to mind this night was Ross with his pet monkey, Marcel. It was enough that he had to watch him for fear he would pee on the coffee table or start bugging everyone when he wanted to hear his favorite song over and over. But at least he was the only one of the six who didn't actually have a date.

He certainly would have liked to have someone to kiss at midnight. Someone who was beautiful and funny and straight. Oh can't forget that on this first New Year's without Carol. He looked across the room at her. She was still upset because there would be no Paolo to kiss her on New Year's. Boy, that would be something to actually kiss the girl he had been in love with forever.

Monica looked at her date. Fun Bobby was an oxy moron as he cried to everyone about his grandpa. This was not a good party. Janice started crying about being dumped again. She vowed that this was not the last time she would be with Chandler. Monica's eyes wandered over to the man who was now drinking to forget what he did. He was her friend, but what would it be like for more? She saw him for one brief second looking at her with those blue eyes. Quickly he turned his head.

Damn that Paolo anyway. He was probably French kissing some model instead on his way to his Raquel, as Rachel was called. He hadn't been caught yet, but she had a feeling. Why was it that men always cheated on her? Barry, Chip in high school, was it because they only thought of her as a pretty face and a great lay? Why can't a man respect her and love her for her mind? Would she ever find a man who would do that.?As midnight got closer, she eyed all the men in the room to kiss at that magic hour. Chandler? No he was Chandler.

Joey, maybe, but he probably wouldn't want to stop kissing her and want to have sex with her. She just didn't feel like that tonight. She turned to the couch and saw Ross sitting there, abandoned by Marcel.

Ross? Well he was sweet and always made her laugh. She remembered about the crush he said he had on her, but he got married so there couldn't be the same feeling at all.

He mentioned something about asking her out the first night she moved in to Monica's, but he never followed that up. She looked over and saw these sad brown eyes. They almost looked like they were ready to water. Rachel moved closer to the couch. Monica was her best friend in the world, she would do this one favor on New Year's Eve. She would give a kiss to her brother. After all, he had just seen his marriage end as well. She smiled a shy smile.

The clock ticked closer to midnight. Music played from all over the apartment. People were getting drunker and guys were trying to corner girls for that all important kiss.

Rachel got up from the chair , her lips still hurting from the lady at the airport. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure ," said Ross as Marcel jumped down from his shoulders. "Ahh Marcel." he said as the monkey escaped.

"You know I was thinking about what you said the first night I moved in. Why did you never ask me out?" queried Rachel.

"I guess I never thought you wanted to be more than friends." said Ross. "Besides what about Paolo?"

"I have a feeling that Paolo is being kissed tonight." said Rachel. "Ross, Paolo is like every guy I have ever dated. Liars and cheats."

"I would never do that to you, I would treat you like a queen." Ross said quietly.

"I know ," she whispered.And that is why…5, 4, 3, 2,, 1, Happy New Year Ross! " She leaned over and gently let her lips touch his. Before long his tongue found its way into her mouth. She was shocked , this was quiet Ross and he had come onto her like an animal. He was pulling at her dress and running his fingers through her hair. It felt weird, but it also felt good, had a guy ever really kissed her like that?

(Ross' Thoughts)

I am kissing Rachel Greene! I am actually kissing the girl I have dreamed about forever. The cheerleader I would watch walk down the halls and marvel at the pep rallys is kissing me. I am not a loser after all. I would even think of her when I was in bed with Carol. Her soft skin and her light hair. She must like me, maybe she had liked me all along Maybe this will be a good year..hell it is starting off as a great year!

"You know what they say Ross, the one you kiss on New Years's is the one you will be with that year." Rachel slyly says and gets up to freshen her drink.

"Happy New Year's Ross, indeed." he says to himself as Marcel returns to his shoulder. "It's going to be a great year."

Next Chapter: He's too cute…Monica reflects on Chandler and the Mondler midnight kiss..hey Phoebe and Joey fans there is something for you on the way.


	2. Monica and Chandler

Monica Geller looked at the clock and looked over as her date fun Bobby wiped his nose. It was eleven fifty five. She really didn't want to kiss him like this. She poured another scotch with a twist down her throat and readied one for the midnight toast. What a year this has been.?She had reunited with her best friend ,and her brother had found out he was going to be a father.

Here she was twenty six and she had no steady boyfriend or no prospects on the horizon. She set all her hopes on this Paul the wine guy, when she realized that he was only a crumb as Ross said used a line. "to get you into bed." She hated men.

Another competition, him beating her once again. Divorced and now expecting a child from a lesbian ex wife. She wanted what he had so bad. She never cared about his stupid science fair awards, but this meant something to her. Damnit she deserved to have someone love her too. She would make a great mother. Tears came to her eyes, Why couldn't she find the man she was looking for?

Janice sat on the couch in tears. He felt gulty, but that woman was enough to drive any one to drink. Her whiny nasal voice and that laugh like a seal. Well it was the best he could do , he was after all Chandler Bing, last of the big time losers. He wished he could either be like Joey , the player or Ross , the romantic. But he seemed to be critical of every girl he was with and found reasons to dump them.

There had to be someone better out there than Janice Littman.

Monica , his old pal Monica. Boy talk about hot. Well he had known her forever and she even cut off his toe. She was so cute when she made him macaroni and cheese when she was fat Monica , his roommate;s sister.

But wow look at her now. Her alabaster skin and brunette hair. Her smile could light up a room. Her lips were as red as two cherries on the top of a hot fudge sundae. He looked at his watch. He made a decsion, the last thing he wanted to do was not get kissed at midnight. She was sweet and they were buddies. He would walk to the other side of the room and kiss Monica.

Monica saw Chandler getting up and walking over. Janice lifted her head for one second to see if he had reconsidered. Chandler witnessed something on the couch. It looked like Ross was finally going to get his wish granted. Incessantly in college, he had heard about "the one" Rachel Greene. That gave him hope that things could get better for him as well.

The clock ticked down the seconds and Monica looked slyly at Chandler . Chandler slowly touched her cheek and moved her face toward his. "Happy New Year Monica." he said as he put his lips to hers. She grabbed his butt and he put his arms around her tiny waist.

They may have been dateless , but there was something that was there. Monica felt it too. She looked deep into his blue eyes and he smiled at her. Coyly she put her head down but then she saw her friend Chandler in a whole new light.

"Would you like a drink Monica?" he asked as he took the glass from her hand.

"Sure, scotch with a twist okay?" she said.

"Coming right up," he smiled as he walked toward the makeshift bar. He kept looking back at her and wondering why he never had done this before. Why was he bothering with all these girls when there was someone who was beautiful and caring as Monica?

"Here you go , to 1995!" he said as he lifted his glass.

"To 1995, " Monica smiled.

Monica looked over to the couch, "Oh my God! Look ! " She saw something that she never thought she would see in a million years.She saw her brother kissing her best friend.

"I know pretty weird huh?" Chandler said."Monica let's not let things get weird between us because of that kiss. Let's stay friend s okay?"

"Okay" said Monica. Dejected.

She sadly watched him walk away. Their time would come she knew it because there was something there. Maybe this was all they needed to realize they could be more than friends.

Chandler wasn't ready yet. He had spent a lifetime pushing women away because of the love he so desperately was lacking as a child. Women to him represented the mother he had been abandoned by figuratively as a child. He was afraid of being abandoned and that is why he just didn't do it. Guys who gave their heart just ended up getting hurt. Why all he had to do was look at the recent events in his friends life. Seven years and gone.

Yet he was over there and taking a chance . He had opened himself up again to love a woman. Maybe he should do the same. He ran back over to Monica.

"Monica let's talk." he said. "Maybe there was hope for Mr. Commitment -Phobe yet.


	3. Joey and Phoebe

Joey sighed as he sat alone with his beer. The great lover, "Joey Tribbiani" that was a laugh. The great lover wouldn't have some geek making out with his date. He took another sip. Maybe that was all part of the fascade, after all he was an actor.

Women now that was the greatest mystery of all. Here he was the only male sibling of seven sisters. That is where he learned all about women, from his sisters, ranging from the shy Mary Theresa to the sexually aggressive, Gina. Women were something that you buy a few drinks and take them home and sleep with. You don't date them and you certainly didn't love them. Then you would try to see how many you could date and sleep with at the same time.

Now these three women in this room were a different story. The first night he moved in he tried to hit on Monica. She seemed like she wanted a sample of the Joey love . But Monica also seemed like the type that only wanted to find a man and have a relationship. That wasn't Joey , so on he moved.

Rachel was beautiful , so he hit on her the first night after she bolted from her wedding from Barry. She seemed a little bit more vulnerable, like a flower. But Joey could also see she was in no position to think about men at this point in the game. Besides he knew there was someone who was waiting for her. You just don't go after another guys woman, especially when they are your best friends crush.

Phoebe …now there was a woman. She had something that the other two lacked, Spirit. Phoebe had a very hard life, unlike the other two. She had been abandoned as a child, when her father left the family and her mother subsequently killed herself. She was a woman with a passion for life. Joey liked that idea. Phoebe was also very spiritual and pretty as well.

Phoebe sat and looked in her drink. Damn not again. There he went the latest love of her life. She really liked David, he was smart and funny. He also worshipped her which is always a good quality for a man. She was so excited this was going to be the man she would spend new years with.. Until she was the one who told him to go to Minsk. She couldn't keep him here though. He was meant to go and study physics. Physics was his life. Besides her and men of science didn't mix. Phoebe thought back on an ill fated attempt at romance on someone else.

She saw Joey nursing a beer. Joey was so unlike the wisecracking Chandler or the one who seemed to have his heart on his sleeve, Ross. Joey was a child trapped in a man's body. He had an act of trying to make people think he didn't care about women, but Phoebe could see right through it. Joey wanted to find someone too , even though he wouldn't admit it.

One day the girls sat around and discussed what they thought their three guy friends would be like in bed. Monica surprised everyone with her impression of Chandler as more sophisticated then he looked. Rachel must have certain thoughts on her mind as she could only imagine her and her best friend and his passion unleashed in bed. Of course, Monica didn't want to see in her mind the picture of her best friend and roomate rolling around with her brother. Phoebe said that the love machine known as Joey , was very tender when he put on her coat.

She kept looking over at Joey as the minutes ticked down to midnight. There was some action over there on the couch. Phoebe had always considered herself to be psychic. From the first time, Rachel ran into the coffee shop in her soaked wedding dress, she had sensed something between her and Ross. Call it attraction or whatever you like, there was definitely something there. Monica had her friend Chandler, but hey you never know what this night might bring.

Joey walked over to Phoebe on the balcony. He looked into her eyes and held his hand on her chin. He moved her face toward his mouth and bent in to kiss her on the lips. There was no forcing or tongue involved. It was just a sweet kiss from a man to his female friend. As Joey walked away,

Phoebe cried, "Wait Joey!" she threw her arms around him and he responded by hugging her tightly. She opened her mouth and started to move her tongue when she felt his.

"Happy New Year. Joey." she smiled.

Next the couples try a date


End file.
